Users of portable electronic devices may communicate with one another by a number of different methods. One of the more popular methods is by short message service (SMS—also known as text messaging). This service may be offered by a communication service provider of portable electronic devices. Service providers may offer one or more of phone service, internet service, text messaging service, and/or other portable electronic device communication services, and may bundle more than one of these services. The bundle of services may be referred to as a service plan. The service plan may be provided as a post-pay billing system, such that a user is billed for services already provided. For example, a user may be billed at the end of a month for the services they have used in that month. Alternatively, services may be pre-paid, such that a user pays for an amount of service, which may be applied as a credit to the user's account. The user may then utilize the service until the amount of pre-paid service is consumed. Then, if desired, the user may buy additional service credit in a variety of increments or units. Text messaging, for example, may be purchased as a number of text messages to be sent or received by a portable electronic device. Subsequently, each time the user sends or receives a text message, a unit of the user's text credits is consumed, and the number of available text messages is decremented accordingly. At any given time, a user may want to know how many text message credits he/she has remaining in their account, in order to track and/or manage their text messaging budget. The user may contact the service provider by, for example, calling the service provider's customer service center or such.